Black Eyed Commander
by Aki Kadaoga
Summary: Hiruma Youichi sering dijuluki setan licik, penyihir hitam, bahkan iblis dari neraka. Bagaimana bila Hiruma benar-benar menjadi iblis? Tapi kenapa, dan bagaimana bisa? -fanfic Eyeshield pertama, RnR please-


Halo, _minna-san_! Numpang nyimpen fanfic saya ya! Ini fanfic Eyeshield pertama saya, semoga dapat diterima dengan baik…

**BLACK EYED COMMANDER**

Rate : M (for blood and language)

Genre : Supernatural, tragedy

Disclaimer :Eyeshield 21 belong to Inagaki Riichirou & Murata Yuusuke. All concepts about devil (or demon) in this fic are adapted from Supernatural, a great serial owned by Erick Kripke and Warner Bross. I claim nothing but this fic.

Setting : After series

Warning : Semi AU (amefuto cuma jadi setting), OOC, OC (beberapa yang numpang lewat, ada sebiji yang lumayan penting), no slash tapi ada hints…

Chapter 1 : **Good Morning Mr. Pain!**

"Akh!" Hiruma tersentak dan terbangun. Rupanya dia tertidur di atas meja di ruang klub _amefuto_ Saikyoudai. Di atas meja, tepat di hadapan Hiruma, sebuah netbook putih terlihat dalam keadaa terbuka dan masih menyala. Sepertinya pemuda itu jatuh tertidur setelah meng-hack data beberapa tim musuh.

"Cih! Mimpi buruk sialan! Padahal aku hanya tertidur satu menit!" gerutu hiruma sesaat setelah sudut matanya melirik ke arah jam digital di sudut kanan bawah layar netbooknya. Diusapnya wajahnya yang agak kusut.

"Hiruma!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari belakang Hiruma, membuat menara kontrol tim _amefuto _Saikyoudai itu kaget.

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu?" si pemilik suara tadi berjalan ke arah Hiruma. Anezaki Mamori, sang manajer, berdiri di samping Hiruma dan menatap pemuda itu dengan heran.

"Apa?" tanya Hiruma ketus. "Cepat pulang saja sana, manajer sialan!" perintahnya dengan nada bicara yang menyebalkan.

"Kau mau berbuat kejahatan seperti yang kau lakukan pada jadwal pertandingan Universitas Kedokteran Shuuei, kan? Yukimitsu sudah memberitahuku soal itu!" Omel Mamori. "Kau benar-benar tidak berubah!" gerutunya lagi.

Hiruma tertawa seperti setan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia terdiam.

"Hei, _kuso mane_! Apakah kau percaya kalau iblis itu ada?" tanya pemuda bermata hijau secemerlang emerald itu dengan suara yang lebih dalam.

"Tentu saja! Bahkan aku melihat salah satu iblis sedang duduk di hadapanku!" sengit Mamori seraya mendelik kesal ke arah Hiruma. "Hm, sepertinya aku bisa memanfaatkan hobi baru Yukimitsu untuk meng-excorcise iblis itu!" tambahnya. Dia kemudian pamit pulang. Lagi-lagi Hiruma hanya menanggapi jawaban gadis itu dengan tawa terkekeh yang menjadi ciri khasnya yang sanggup membuat bulu kuduk siapa saja meremang.

Matahari sebentar lagi tenggelam. Di luar jendela terlihat semburat jingga mulai menghiasi langit. Hiruma menarik napas dan menghembuskannya cepat. Mimpi itu. Mimpi selama satu menit tentang seorang gadis berambut coklat yang mata lazuli-nya berubah menjadi hitam pekat. Wajah gadis itu tak berekspresi, seperti mati, lalu air mata darah membasahinya.

Mulai dilanda kecemasan yang tidak bisa dimengertinya, Hiruma lalu menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Dia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

Wajah gadis bermata hitam pekat itu kembali berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Wajah itu...mirip sekali dengan Mamori! Mamori yang telah dirasuki iblis. Ya, iblis! Dulu, semasa Hiruma masih kecil, ayahnya sering menceritakan kisah iblis bermata hitam bila dia mulai nakal.

Pemuda berambut spike itu kemudian menegakkan posisi duduknya. Jemarinya beradu dengan keyboard, menghasilkan irama bertempo cepat. Begitu dia menekan tombol enter, sebuah laman terbuka di layar berukuran sepuluh inch itu. Terlihat sebuah artikel dengan tulisan berbunyi "iblis" tertera di awal paragraf. Hiruma segera membaca kalimat demi kalimat dengan cepat. Jari-jari kurus Hiruma lalu menari dengan lincah di atas touchpad, dan terlihatlah sebuah gambar. Sebuah seringai kemudian terlukis di wajah tampannya.

((-A.K-))

Tiga orang pemuda berpenampilan sangat tidak rapi terlihat berjalan beriringan dari arah stasiun, sementara seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan wajah riang. Lama ketiga pemuda itu membiarkan diri mereka terus dibuntuti, sebelum akhirnya kesabaran mereka habis tertelan amarah. Betapa tidak, bocah itu mulai melempari kepala mereka dengan kerikil!

"Apa maumu, bocah tengik?" geram pemuda kurus berambut orange. Namanya Yusa. Kedua temannya, Nagano yang bertubuh gempal dan Goumoto bertubuh kekar, memelototi pemuda bertampang imut itu dengan sebal.

"Aku...hanya iseng!" jawab pemuda berambut coklat itu santai, tak lupa dia menambahkan sebuah cengiran lebar.

"_Yarou_!" ledakan amarah Goumoto sudah tak terbendung. Diapun mencengkram krah kemeja putih pemuda mungil itu hingga kedua kakinya sedikit melayang. Tas yang sedari tadi disandangnya kini jatuh ke tanah. Pada tas besar berwarna hitam itu tertulis nama Kobayakawa Sena. Bocah itu hanya merespon dengan tertawa kecil.

"_Maa...asobu, ne_!" ujarnya dengan tatapan menantang. Kontan saja Goumoto marah dan membanting tubuh cowok itu ke atas aspal hingga jatuh bedebam. Dan kini giliran Nagano yang maju.

"Jangan ganggu Sena!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang. Seorang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan berlari cepat ke arah mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Sena?" gadis yang ternyata Mamori itu berteriak marah pada ketiga pemuda berandalan di hadapannya.

"Kau siapa? Ibunya?" tanya Yusa kesal. Dipelototinya Mamori dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Apa? Kau mau memukulku? Silakan!" Mamori menyodorkan wajahnya pada tiga pemuda itu. "Memalukan sekali pria yang cuma bisa menyerang orang yang lemah dan wanita!" ujar Mamori lantang, membuat ketiga pemuda di hadapannya semakin marah. Beberapa orang mulai berkerumun menonton perrselisihan mereka.

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan keras dari Mamori mendarat di pipi Yusa. Detik berikutnya, Mamori menendang selangkangan Goumoto, kemudian membawa Sena kabur. Orang-orang yang melihat adegan itu nampak terbengong-bengong, beberapa diantaranya mulai terbahak menertawakan mereka bertiga.

Mamori terus berlari menjauh sambil menarik tangan Sena. Karena kelelahan dan tidak sanggup berlari lebih jauh lagi, mereka berhenti di sebuah taman kecil. Mamori duduk di atas sebuah ayunan, sementara Sena berdiri di sebelahnya. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan kelelahan. Aneh.

"Hah...hah...syukurlah sepertinya kita sudah aman," ujar Mamori dengan dengan napas tersengal. Sena diam saja, tak merespon.

"Ngomong-ngomong...Sena, kenapa kau ada di Saitama?" tanya Mamori. Mata birunya menatap bola mata coklat Sena.

"Mereka akan menyusul," ucapnya pelan. Senyum tipis kemudian menghiasi wajah imutnya, yang kontan membuat Mamori bingung. Sena tiba-tiba saja mengaduh kesakitan dan roboh ke tanah.

"Se..Sena! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mamori, panik.

"Ya, aku baik-baik sa..." Sena mendongak dan tiba-tiba memekik. "Heeee...Mamori-_neesan_! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya bingung. Mamori tentu saja ikut bingung.

"Ya ampun, Sena! Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya gadis yang usianya setahun lebih tua dari Sena itu. Dia menghela napas sejenak, alu berkata, "Kau sedang berada di Saitama, Sena."

"Hiieeee...kenapa aku ada di sini...di Saita..ma?" Sena terlihat shock.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Mamori khawatir.

"A...aku...seingatku tadi membeli tiket dari Enma ke Deimon. Ta...tapi kenapa tiba-tiba aku ada di sini?"

Mamori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada juniornya itu.

"Kalian di sini, rupanya!" teriak seseorang. Saat Sena dan Mamori menoleh ke arah suara berasal, tampak tiga orang pemuda dengan ekspresi menakutkan. Sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk!

"Berandalan yang tadi..." gumam Mamori sedikit takut.

"Mamori-_neesan_, mereka itu siapa?" tanya Sena makin kebingungan. Rasanya seperti baru saja diajak jalan-jalan dengan mata tertutup, lalu begitu penutup mata dibuka, ternyata dia berada di bibir jurang!

"Sena...dalam hitungan ke tiga, kita lari..." bisik Mamori menginstruksi. Sementara ketiga preman itu berjalan semakin cepat ke arah mereka.

"Satu," Mamori mulai menghitung.

"Heee?"

"Dua."

Entah bagaimana, tahu-tahu Nagano sudah berada di belakang Mamori, dan membekapnya dengan sapu tangan. Dalam hitungan detik, gadis itu langsung tak sadarkan diri. Sena yang hendak lari pun dihadang dua Yusa dan Goumoto. Sena tidak tahu siapa pelakunya, yang pasti salah satu di antara mereka berdua memukul tengkuknya hingga bocah itu jatuh pingsan. Tubuh mungilnya dibiarkan saja tergeletak di atas tanah berpasir di antara wahana bermain anak-anak.

((-A.K-))

Dingin. Sena merasakan tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Dan seseorang sepertinya tengah mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, dan sesekali menepuk-nepun pipinya. Perlahan Sena membuka kelopak matanya. Yang dia lihat kemudian hanya bayangan samar seorang pria. Semakin lama semakin jelas.

"Kau sudah sadar, Nak?" pria paruh baya itu bertanya padanya. Dia berjongkok di samping kepala Sena yang terkulai. Bocah berambut coklat itu akhirnya mencoba bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya. Pusing, tubuh Sena pun sedikit oleng. Beruntung pria itu mau berbaik hati memmbantunya duduk. Dia juga membantu Sena membersihkan tubuhnya dari butiran-butiran pasir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pria itu lagi. Sena hanya bisa mengangguk untuk meresponnya.

"Apa aku habis bermimpi?" tanya Sena pada dirinya sendiri. Namun rasa sakit yang menjalari tengkuknya seakan menepis dugaannya sendiri.

"_Ji-san_, apakah benar ini adalah daerah Saitama?" ragu-ragu Sena mencari kepastian tentang apa yang baru saja dia alami. Mimpikah? Atau kenyataan? Pria itu malah tertawa dan mengira kalau Sena adalah pendatang yang tersesat.

"Benar, nak. Kau ada di Saitama," ujar Pria yang rambutnya dipenuhi uban itu di sela-sela tawanya sambil berlalu pergi. Sena memperhatikan pria itu menjauh. Sesekali terlihat punggung orang itu berguncang-guncang diiringi batuk yang cukup keras. Langit sudah gelap. Sudah malam rupanya.

"Huaaa...! Gawat! Mamori-_neesan _dalam bahaya!" tiba-tiba saja Sena berteriak panik, teringat sesuatu hal yang amat penting. Mamori. Gadis yang selalu menolongnya itu tidak ada di sampingnya. Berarti tiga berandalan itu menculiknya!

"Ba...bagaimana ini? A..apa...apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam Sena panik. Untung saja sebuah ide segera melintas di kepalanya. Hiruma! Dia harus menelepon Hiruma dan meminta bantuan! Dirogohnya saku belakang celananya, dan diraihnya sebuah ponsel miliknya dengan tangan gemetar. Ditekannya nomor ponsel Hiruma, kemudian dia menunggu. Lama. Sena terus menunggu. Berkali-kali dia me-_redial_ nomor manusia jelmaan iblis itu, dan menunggu lagi. Sayangnya Hiruma tidak juga mengangkat teleponnya.

"Argh, Hiruma-san!" geram Sena. Biasanya Hiruma adalah orang yang paling bisa diandalkan kapanpun. Kenapa di saat genting begini dia malah tidak bisa dihubungi?

"Bagaimana ini?" Sena menatap nanar pada layar ponselnya. Mencoba peruntungannya, Sena kemudian mencoba menghubungi ponsel Mamori. Dan bingo! Ponsel gadis itu ternyata masih aktif. Lagi-lagi Sena harus menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Tiga detik, empat detik, lima detik, dan tersambung!

"Ha..halo Mamori-_neesan_!"

"Halo!"

Suara itu bukan milik Mamori! Suara seorang laki-laki. Degup jantung Sena langsung meningkat berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bibirnya kelu untuk berkata-kata sehingga dia hanya diam.

"Ah, mencari ibumu, anak manis? Cewek bermata biru itu, bukan?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil tertawa renyah.

"J..jangan..."

"Apa, hmp?"

"Jangan sakiti Mamori-_neesani_!" jerit Sena dengan suara bergetar. "Kalau kau menyakitinya..."

"Kau akan melakukan apa?" Laki-laki itu seperti pura-pura penasaran.

"Aku..."

Laki-laki itu tertawa lagi. "Baiklah, kalau kau memang berani, coba selamatkan dia dari tangan kami!" tantang pria itu.

Dengan tangan yang gemetaran hebat Sena masih mempertahakan ponselnya di dekat telinga, dan mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang diucapkan berandalan itu.

"Dengar baik-baik, _chibi-chan_!" perintah laki-laki itu. "Di kota ini ada satu SMU yang ditutup karena bangkrut. Kau bisa menemukan kami di atap gedung utama. Bagaimana? Aku baik hati kan? _Maa_... aku tunggu kau lima belas menit. Kalau terlambat, silakan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada _nanny_-mu," jelasnya. Kemudian telepon pun ditutup sepihak. Apa yang harus dilakukan Sena sekarang?

'Aneh sekali,' batin Sena. Untuk apa pria itu memberitahukan lokasi mereka? 'Apaka ini jebakan?' batinnya lagi. Semakin dipikirkan, semakin Sena tidak menemukan jawabannya. Dan waktu yang dimilikinya pun semakin sedikit! Tidak ada waktu untuk mencari kantor Polisi!

Dengan berbekal nekat, Sena berlari ke sana kemari, bertanya pada setiap orang tentang gedung ex-SMU yang dimaksud laki-laki di telepon tadi. Dengan sekuat tenaganya Sena berlari agar tiba tepat waktu. Karena kalau tidak, Mamori akan...

'_Kamisama, tasukete yo_~!' jerit Sena dalam hatinya. Ada sedikit kemarahan yang muncul dalam hatinya. Marah pada preman-preman itu. Marah pada Hiruma yang seolah menghilang dan tidak bisa dimintai bantuan!

Akhirnya, Sena melihat sebuah kompleks gedung sekolah yang tampak sangat tidak terawat. Di gerbangnya tertulis nama Richiiro Gakuen dalam huruf besar-besar yang sudah rompal di sana-sini. Sena segera melihat jam tangannya sambil berharap. Syukurlah, masih ada sedikit waktu. Dia pasti bisa datang tepat waktu dan menyelamatkan Mamori.

Sena melihat salah satu bangunan tak terpakai itu terlihat lebih besar dari yang lainnya.

"Itu...pasti gedung utamanya. Mamori-_neesan _pasti di sana!" gumamnya yakin. Tak mau membuang waktu sedikitpun, Sena bahkan tidak mengistirahatkan paru-paru dan kakinya lebih dulu. Bergegas dia berlari memasuki area SMU itu dan mulai memasuki pintu utama. Untungnya pintu besar itu tidak terkunci.

Sena terus berlari. Setiap lorong dia susuri meskipun gelap tanpa cahaya lampu. Setiap tangga ia titi, bahkan dilompatinya dua-dua agar lekas sampai di atap. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada Mamori. Keselamatan gadis itu adalah prioritas utama baginya saat ini!

Suara langkah kaki Sena yang cepat menggema di seluruh koridor yang dia lewati. Setelah beberapa saat, Sena akhirnya sampai di lantai paling atas. Ada sebuah pintu keluar yang menghalanginya. Pintu itupun tidak terkunci. Sena membukanya dengan tergesa dan luar biasa panik. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hendak meledak dalam rongga dadanya.

Begitu pintu terbuka, seseorang bertubuh gempal menyambutnya di ambang pintu sambil memperlihatkan senyum licik yang menyebalkan sekaligus menakutkan! Bahkan lebih menakutkan dari Hiruma!

"Hai! Aku yang tadi berbicara denganmu loh! Tapi, kau terlambat dua menit, _chibi-chan_!" ujar pria gemuk bernama Nagano itu tenang. Senyum manis masih ia perlihatkan pada Sena, membuat Sena makin takut.

"A...apa?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah jeritan. Itu suara Mamori! Nagano memperlihatkan ekspresi kaget yang terlihat dibuat-buat di wajah bulatnya. Dia segera menggeser posisi berdirinya sehingga Sena bisa melihat apa yang tengah terjadi di balik tubuh gempal Nagano.

Kaget, ngeri, marah, sedih, semua datang begitu tiba-tiba dan bersamaan ke dalam diri Sena. Mata coklat pemuda itu membulat, air matanya mulai menggenang dan bahkan kini nyaris tumpah.

"MAMO-NEEEE!" teriak Sena sekuat tenaga.

((-A.K-))

.

Sementara itu, di apartemen Hiruma, pemuda berambut pirang itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang dada. Dengan handuk melingkar di lehernya, Hiruma mendekati cermin. Dia tidak sedang mengamati wajahnya seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan orang ketika bercermin. Mata hijau emeraldnya justru tertuju pada sebuah tato kecil di dada kirinya. Sebuah tato yang dia dapatkan sedari kecil, saat usianya baru menginjak dua belas tahun.

Hiruma baru saja mendapat sedikit informasi mengenai tato itu dari sebuah artikel di internet. Hiruma sudah tahu arti gambar lingkaran dan bintang di bagian dalamnya itu. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak punya jawaban atas pertanyaannya dulu, tentang alasan sang ayah menorehkan pisau panas dan mengukir simbol itu di dadanya.

Hiruma mengusap tato itu perlahan. Dan tiap kali ia melakukannya, ingatannya akan rasa sakit itu muncul kembali. Sakit, perih. Ditambah lagi rasa kecewa yang dalam karena pria yang amat dia panuti itu pergi begitu saja keesokan harinya.

"Kau di mana, ayah sialan? Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu. Brengsek!" desis Hiruma penuh dendam. Dilemparnya handuk hijau _tosca_ yang sejak tadi melingkar di lehernya itu ke atas ranjang. Benda pemberian Mamori itu jatuh tepat di atas ponselnya, yang di layarnya tertulis "10 misscalled from Kuso Chibi".

**TBC.**

**Aki's note:**

Huaaaaa...maaf banyak yang OOC. Saya tidak terlalu nyemplung di Eyeshield, cuma suka sama si iblis Hiruma. Mohon maaf kalau banyak salah informasi soal EYS21 di fic ini. Kalau OC yang tiga sekawan itu, mereka cuma figuran kok, ga bakal banyak muncul. Oh iya, nama tiga berandalan itu saya ambil dari nama seiiyuu Kurita (Nagano Kouichi), Habashira (Yusa Kouji) dan Shin (Goumoto Naoya) loh! Hehehehehe...

Mengenai tato hiruma, itu ada loh di serial Supernatural. *promosi*

Sekedar jaga-jaga takut ada yang gak tahu, ini ada glosarium-mini-banget.

Yarou = bastard, brengsek, dll

"Maa...asobu, ne"= "nah, ayou main denganku!"

Ji-san= paman

chibi-chan= cebol

"Kamisama, tasukete yo"= "Tuhan, tolong aku"

Yoh, Kurang lebih seperti itu. Maaf buat yang udah tahu.

_Minna-san_, mohon kritik dan Sarannya yah!

_Arigatou~_

Kadaoga Aki.


End file.
